


Her Secrets Revealed

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Holmes & Hooper - Victorian One-Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherrlock: TAB inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes now knew Hooper’s secret. What will he do with that knowledge?</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secrets Revealed

***

Molly Hooper paced anxiously up and down outside the church.

With her secrets now laid bare before the consulting detective, she was certain there would be no possibility of her continuing her work in the mortuary at Barts.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn’t aware of his presence until she felt his finger under her chin as he raised her downcast face, forcing her to meet his steady gaze.

Bracing herself for the expected scorn and reproach, she instead encountered… admiration.

“Never fear, your secret is safe with me,” Holmes assured her. “I am nothing without my pathologist.”

“Yours?” she queried tentatively.

“Mine,” he confirmed, his voice roughened by emotions long suppressed. “As I am yours.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always most welcome. :-)


End file.
